Another Chance
by PixieGirl2009
Summary: Starfire gets married to this guy named Todd, and he abuses her. Todd gets sent to jail leaveing Star with their three kids. When Star loses one of them in a supermarket, a doctor named Robin brings her back.RobxStar.1st fic.R&R.please read. Thanx
1. Default Chapter

**Another Chance**

Chapter 1

Okay, this story involves the Teen Titans, but they do not have superpowers. Beast Boy's new name is Billy and Cyborg's new name is Clark. Robin is still Robin and Raven is still Raven. Oh and Starfire is still Starfire. R&R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own the names CrimsonSun, MoonFlower, and SeaDiamond. Sorry if somebody else has used them, so if they have than those names aren't mine either.

* * *

Starfire walked into the supermarket with her three kids CrimsonSun (boy) who is 6, MoonFlower (girl) who is 4, and SeaDiamond (girl) who is also 4. "Mommy! I don't want to go shopping! I don't like it! It's boring," whined MoonFlower. "Would you like some cheese with that whine," asked CrimsonSun. "Crimson! Don't talk like that to your sister," scolded Starfire. "Now say you're sorry," said Starfire. "I'm sorry MoonFlower," said CrimsonSun through gritted teeth. "I WANT SOME CANDY MOMMY," shouted SeaDiamond. "SeaDiamond! Not so loud. We're in public," said Starfire. "Sorry mommy," said SeaDiamond. "Its okay, now lets get some food and get home," said Starfire. Starfire began pushing the cart when MoonFlower saw something catch her eye. She let go of the cart and ran after it. "MOONFLOWER! Get back here," shouted Starfire, but MoonFlower didn't hear her. She just kept on running. Starfire picked up SeaDiamond and grabbed CrimsonSun's hand and took off after her.

Starfire looked frantically down every isle, but MoonFlower wasn't down any. "MOONFLOWER! Get out here right this instant," shouted Starfire. "Mommy, you're scaring me," cried SeaDiamond. "I'm sorry baby, but your sister isn't answering me," said Starfire kissing her daughter's head. "MoonFlower gonna be in so much trouble," said CrimsonSun. "CRIMSON! Not now," said Starfire. CrimsonSun just ran along with his mommy.

**_ MoonFlower _**

MoonFlower was now wondering down isles looking for her mom, but she couldn't find her. MoonFlower began to cry. She walked up an isle and saw a man and walked up to him. She tugged gently on his pant leg. The man looked down to the crying girl. "Can I help you," asked the man kneeling down to look at the young girl. "Yes please. I'm lost and I can't find my mommy. Can you help me please," asked MoonFlower rubbing her eyes. "Sure. Now what does she look like," asked the man. "She looks like my mommy," answered MoonFlower crying. The man bent down and picked her up. "Okay then, you just point her out when you see her," said the man. "Thank you Mister," said MoonFlower. "Call me Robin," said Robin. "Okay Mister Robin," said MoonFlower. Robin sighed and then started walking around the store with MoonFlower in his arms.

**_ Starfire _**

Starfire finished looking up and down the isles for the fifth time and she still couldn't find her. Starfire walked up to the front of the store and sat down on a bench and cried. "Mommy, what's wrong," asked CrimsonSun. "I am just scared. That's all sweetie," said Starfire hugging both of her children. "Mommy, what if we never see MoonFlower again," asked SeaDiamond. "I don't even want to think about it," said Starfire hugging them closer. "MOMMY," shouted MoonFlower. Starfire's head perked up as she heard MoonFlower's voice. "Mister Robin! That's my mommy over there," said MoonFlower pointing to Starfire. Starfire stood up and saw her daughter in another man's arms. "MOONFLOWER! Omg! You scared me so much," said Starfire running up and grabbing her daughter out of Robin's arms. Robin smiled. "Mommy, I was so scared," cried MoonFlower. "Oh sweetie, don't be. Mommy's here," cooed Starfire. Starfire looked up at Robin.

"Thank you oh so much. You don't know how much I appreciate your help," said Starfire. "It was nothing," said Robin. SeaDiamond and CrimsonSun ran up and hugged their mother's legs. "How can I ever repay you," asked Starfire looking down at her children. "It was nothing. I don't expect anything," said Robin. "Mommy, this is Mister Robin," explained MoonFlower. "Well, tell Mister Robin thank you," said Starfire. "Thank you Mister Robin," said MoonFlower. "Mommy, I want to be held," whined SeaDiamond holding her arms up to be picked up. Starfire bent down and picked up SeaDiamond. "Lovey kids you have," said Robin. "Thanks, but they're a handful sometimes," said Starfire. "I'm Robin," said Robin holding his hand out for her to shake. "I'm Starfire, and these are my children CrimsonSun, MoonFlower, and SeaDiamond," said Starfire. "Interesting names," said Robin.

"Well, I like them. I think they are unique," said Starfire. "So, where's the father? Shouldn't he be here to help you," asked Robin. Starfire put her two daughters down and sat down on the bench. "Their father and my ex-husband is in jail," said Starfire beginning to cry. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Robin sitting next to her. "It's not your fault. Look, let me take you out for coffee. That's the least I can do after you rescued my baby girl," said Starfire changing the subject. "I would love to go... hold on. This will only take one second," said Robin taking out his pager. "Shit! I need to go. Heart attack. Can I take a rain check," asked Robin. "Umm, yeah. Here's my phone number. Call me when you would like to go," said Starfire writing down her phone number and giving it to him. "Thanks, I'll call ya later, but I have to go," said Robin running out the door. "Mommy, is that our new daddy," asked CrimsonSun. "No sweetie. I barely even know him," answered Starfire smiling after Robin. "Mommy! I wanna go home," whined MoonFlower and SeaDiamond. "Okay, lets go home. Besides, its almost bedtime and you guys need to be rested up because tomorrow we're going to see aunt Raven," said Starfire. All the kids cheered as they walked out of the store. Starfire packed all the kids in her car and drove home.

**_ Robin _**

Robin got home late that night after dealing with a patient. "God, sometimes I even wonder why I became a doctor," said Robin tiredly as he plopped down on the couch. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Starfire's phone number. "I have to remember to call her," said Robin writing something down on a piece of paper by the coffee maker. He walked into his room and jumped on his bed, not bothering to get undressed. Once his head hit the pillow he was sound asleep.

**_ Starfire _**

Starfire arrived home soon and her kids were already asleep. She carried them into their room and laid them on their beds to sleep. "Good night little ones," whispered Starfire as she flipped off the light. She walked into her own room and changed into her nightclothes. She laid down on her bed thinking about Robin. "God he was gorgeous," she said to herself. She turned on her side and sleep soon took over.

**_A/N:_** Okay people. This is my first fanfic so please bare with me. I love the Teen Titans and the story's plot will roll out soon enough, but I need to get some Starfire/ Robin romance going. I would really like to know what you guys think. I hope you liked my first chapter, but please wait for the second chapter to base your decision. Lots-o-love. R&R


	2. Date

**Another Chance**

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, never will own Teen Titans. If I did own them, I would dedicate a whole season to Star and Robin getting together. They are so destined. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter, although this story is probably going to be a failure

* * *

Starfire's phone rang early in the morning. Star groggily answered the phone. "Hello," asked Starfire half asleep. "Hi, sorry to call you so early but I would like to take you up on your offer tonight," said Robin. "Who are you," asked Starfire. "Robin," answered Robin sounding confused. "Oh yeah, you're the guy that brought MoonFlower back to me," said Starfire recalling last night's events. "Yeah, well I would like to take you up on your offer to go get coffee," said Robin. "Now," asked Starfire her eyes wide. "No of coarse not. I have work, but tonight at say 8:00," said Robin. "Okay, where would you like to go," asked Starfire. "I don't care. How about you drop by the hospital tonight at around 7:30 and I'll take ya," said Robin. "Okay then. I'll be at the hospital tonight at 7:30. See ya then," said Starfire. "Bye," said Robin hanging up. Starfire put the phone back on the receiver and looked at the clock.

"Great, I need to call Raven," said Starfire picking the phone up and calling Raven. "Hello," asked Raven's cold voice. "Hi Raven," said Starfire. "What are you calling about and why so early," asked Raven. "Raven, don't be so cold," came a voice in the back round. "Sorry about being early, but I just wanted to remind you that the kids and I are coming over later this morning," said Starfire. "Oh yeah, Billy, don't make any plans today. Star and the munchkins are coming over," said Raven. "I won't," came Billy's reply. "Well, I'll see ya around 11:00," asked Starfire. "Eleven sounds fine, bye," said Raven hanging up. Starfire hung up and walked out of her room to take a quick shower. Almost as soon as Starfire got in the shower she got out. She walked out and changed. She glanced at the clock. "Okay, time to wake the kids up.

Starfire walked into the kids' room and walked over to CrimsonSun. "Hey sweetie pie, time to wake up," said Starfire kissing him on the forehead. CrimsonSun yawned and got out of bed. Starfire then moved to MoonFlower. "Time to wake up sleepyhead, you don't want to miss going to Aunt Raven's now do you," said Starfire also kissing her on the head. "No mommy, I want to go to Aunt Raven's," said MoonFlower with a yawn. SeaDiamond jumped out of bed. "Morning mommy," said SeaDiamond. "What are you doing up," asked Starfire surprised. "The phone wokes me up," said SeaDiamond. Starfire bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Well all of you, get dressed. We are leaving in a half an hour," said Starfire walking out of their room and began cooking breakfast. Five minutes later the kids emerged from their room and sat down at the table.

"Okay, eat up you three. We have a long day ahead of us," said Starfire watching them devour their food. They finished within 10 minutes and Starfire strapped them into the car. Starfire jumped into the drivers seat and drove off.

**_Robin_**

(This part is after he called Star) Robin hung up the phone and got up. We walked over to his closet and took out his uniform. He then walked into his bathroom and took a shower thinking about Starfire. When he finished he got dressed and drove to work. "Hey Clark," said Robin walking into the hospital. "Hey, so are you still coming over for poker with the boys tonight," asked Clark (I don't know if doctors play poker, but I don't really know what guys do. Please bear with me). "Shit! I can't," answered Robin. "Why not," asked Clark. "I totally forgot and I'm going out tonight," said Robin hitting his head with his palm. "Whom are you going with? Is it a woman," asked Clark. "Yeah, I met her yesterday at the supermarket. I returned her child," said Robin. "Child? Are you sure you should go out with her if she is married," asked Clark. "She's not married, her ex-husband is in jail," explained Robin. "Dr. Grayson (is that his last name?) you are needed in the ER," came a voice on the intercom. "Well, she's coming by later. If I'm not out page me," said Robin running through the double doors.

**_Starfire _**

Starfire pulled up into Raven's driveway and stopped the car. CrimsonSun, MoonFlower, and SeaDiamond unbuckled themselves and jumped out of the car. "Mommy, I want to ring the doorbell," said SeaDiamond. "It's my turn! You did it last time," said CrimsonSun. "Well, you did it the time before! So HA! It's my turn," said MoonFlower running up and ringing the doorbell over and over again. "Not fair," said CrimsonSun running up and ringing the doorbell as well. Starfire bent down and picked up SeaDiamond and walked over to her other to children. "That's enough, I think they know we're here," said Starfire. MoonFlower and CrimsonSun both stopped. Moments later Raven answered the door. "Aunt Raven," shouted all three kids. MoonFlower ran up and hugged Raven's legs, as did CrimsonSun. "Morning," said Starfire. Raven bent down. "Hey, guess what. Uncle Billy has a new video game," said Raven. The two kids jumped off her legs and ran into the house. Starfire put SeaDiamond down and she too ran into the house.

"Come on in, I am making coffee," said Raven. "Thanks," said Starfire walking in and closing the door. Starfire sat down at the table and Raven poured her a glass of coffee. "Hey, pour me a glass," said Billy walking in. "So, I hear you have a date tonight," said Billy. "Who told you," asked Starfire. "CrimsonSun. He said that since the Mr. Robin person couldn't do coffee last night that he was going tonight," said Billy. "Oh, well, yeah. I'm going out tonight," said Starfire taking a sip of her coffee. "So, what is his name," asked Raven sitting down. "Robin. He seemed nice. He has a job at the hospital and he brought MoonFlower back to me when she was lost," said Starfire remembering last night's events. "What happened to MoonFlower," asked Raven. "She ran off in the supermarket and I couldn't find her. Then Robin brought her back to me," explained Starfire as simple as she could.

"While were on the subject of Robin, can you watch the monsters," asked Starfire. "Sure, just as long as you come and get them before you go home," said Billy. "Thanks. I couldn't leave them alone. God knows what they would do to my place," said Starfire. Raven and Billy just nodded.

_Robin_

Robin walked out of the ER with blood all over his shall type thing. (Sorry, I don't know what they are called). "Hey Robin! I saved ya a seat," said Clark from a table. Robin walked over and sat down next to his friend. "So, when is this date of yours," asked Clark wanting information. "She's dropping by around 7:30. Why," asked Robin. "No reason, I just wanted to know," said Clark. "Well, okay then. Enough with my life, how's your life," asked Robin. "Same old, same old," said Clark. "Still can't find a date," asked Robin. "Do you know anyone," asked Clark. "Not really. I don't hang around women," said Robin. "Well then, you have magnet in your pants then cause you have a date," said Clark. "I wouldn't call it a date. She's just taking me out because I brought back her daughter," said Robin. "Okay then, you wouldn't mind if I ask her out then," said Clark. Robin glared at him.

"What? If you aren't going on a date then that means she's free," said Clark. "You never know, I might ask her out sometime," said Robin. "I see, so the little man does have a date," said Clark. Robin looked at his watch. "Look, I want to finish my shift. Starfire will be here in an hour or two. If she asks for me, tell her I'm changing" said Robin getting up and leaving. Clark nodded and left as well (Clark is the secretary. Lol).

**_Starfire_**

Starfire glanced down at her watch. "Wow, time sure does fly by," said Starfire. "So, when is your date," asked Billy. "I am meeting him at the hospital at 7:30," said Starfire. "Well, you have about an hour to get there," said Raven. "I should get home and change. I don't think this is a good outfit to wear when you are trying to impress a man," said Starfire standing up. Starfire walked over to her kids and bent down so she was eye level. "Okay kids, Mommy is going now, but you are staying with Aunt Raven and Uncle Billy. Isn't that great," asked Starfire. "Are you abandoning us," asked MoonFlower. "So sweetie, mommy is just going home for awhile. I'll be here to take you home later, but just keep an eye on those two," said Starfire hinting to Raven and Billy. "Okay mommy, we'll watch them. They won't be doing any funny stuff," said CrimsonSun. Starfire kissed each of them goodbye and stood up. "Thanks again," said Starfire. "No problem, now go before you're late," said Raven. Starfire nodded and walked out.

She drove home and changed into some better clothes and did a look over in the mirror. "Well, this is as good as it will get," said Starfire grabbing her keys and walking out. She drove to the hospital and walked up to the door. She took a deep breath and walked in. Starfire walked up to the secretary's desk. "How may I help...you," asked Clark staring at Starfire. "Umm, I need to see Dr. Grayson, I think that's his name," said Starfire. "Oh, you must be Robin's date," said Clark. Starfire blushed. "He's changing, he'll be out in a minute," said Clark. "Thank you," said Starfire walking over and sitting on a bench. Clark called Robin on his pager and within 10 minutes Robin walked out of the locker room changed. "Thanks Clark," said Robin. "Dang, where did you meet her and does she have any friends," asked Clark. "I met her at the supermarket and I don't know. Now if you don't mind I have a date," said Robin walking over to where Starfire was sitting.

Starfire saw Robin walking over and she took a deep breath. She stood up just as Robin was a foot away. "Hi," said Robin. "Hello," said Starfire. "Come on, my bike is this way," said Robin walking out of the hospital. "Bike as in motorcycle bike," asked Starfire. "Yeah, is that a problem," asked Robin getting to his bike and sitting down. "Umm, no," lied Starfire. Robin handed her a helmet and then he put his on. Starfire put her helmet on and swung a leg over the seat and sat down. "Hold on," said Robin. Starfire wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. Robin started his bike up and off they went. As they went faster Star held on tighter. They soon arrived at the café and Robin parked.

"Starfire, can you let go of me? I can barely breathe," said Robin. "S-Sorry. Motorcycles freak me out," said Starfire unlatching her arms from around his waist. "You should have told me. We could have taken your car," said Robin. "Well I... and then you... I'm shutting up now," said Starfire blushing. "Robin laughed at her attempt. "Come on. It's getting chilly," said Robin getting off and taking off his helmet. Starfire did the same and ran into the café. They both ordered their drinks and took a seat. "So," started Starfire trying to start a conversation. "So, where do you work," asked Robin. "I work at a daycare. That way I can keep an eye on my three monsters," answered Starfire. "A daycare? I'd hate to work there. To many kids," said Robin. "Well, I'd hate to work at a hospital. Blood makes me queasy," said Starfire. "Sorry, I just don't get along well with kids," explained Robin. "Oh," said Starfire looking down at her drink.

"What's wrong," asked Robin in a concerned tone of voice. "Hmm, oh nothing. Just a thought," said Starfire slapping on a fake smile. "Come on, tell me what's on your mind," said Robin. "It's nothing," said Starfire looking back down at her coffee. "That's okay, if you don't want to tell me, I'll lay off. I respect your privacy. After all, I just met you," said Robin. "You do," asked Starfire surprised. Most guys would carry on until she told and then they would call her crazy. What made this guy so perfect? "Yeah, come on. Would you really tell your secrets to a guy whom you just met and barely trust," asked Robin. "Its not that I don't trust you, it's just that I don't like talking about it," explained Star. "Oh, I see. Its something depressing or something that you did," said Robin. "How did you know," asked Starfire confused. "Well, It's simple. If you don't like talking about it than that rules out that the event is happy or angry. So that leaves depressing and guilt," said Robin. "I guess you're right. Because people who are mad rant on about it and happy things are meant to be out in the open," said Starfire.

"See," asked Robin. "You're quite the detective," said Starfire. "Not really, its just common sense," said Robin. "I guess so. Well, change of subject. What's going on in your life? Married? Kids? Single," asked Starfire. "I'm not married, I am single, and as I said I don't get along with kids," answered Robin. "Sorry, I guess I forgot," said Starfire. The night went on pretty much the same. A few hours later Starfire glanced down at her watch and her eyes went wide. "What's wrong," asked Robin. "I never noticed the time. I have to get my kids. My god, Raven is going to kill me," said Starfire taking out her cell phone. Starfire dialed Ravens number. "Hello," came Raven's voice. "Raven, I am so sorry. I lost track of the time," explained Starfire. "Star, its okay. The kids are sleeping so how about picking them up tomorrow," said Raven. "Okay, thanks," said Starfire hanging up. "What's going on," asked Robin. "Nothing. My friend Raven is watching my kids. I told her I'd pick them up, but I lost track of time," said Starfire.

"What time is it," asked Robin. "11:30. We'd better get going. This place closes at midnight," said Starfire getting up and grabbing her purse. Robin got up and they both walked out the door. Robin grabbed his helmet and got on the motorcycle, as did Starfire. Star wrapped her arms around Robin's waist again and Robin sped off. "Are we going back to the hospital or your house," asked Robin. "Well, my friend dropped me off, so my house," answered Starfire clinging to Robin's back. "Where do you live," asked Robin. "The apartment building on Fifth Street," answered Starfire. Robin nodded and sped off. They soon arrived at the apartment building.

"Well, thanks for everything. I had a great night," said Starfire getting off the bike. "You're welcome, and I'm glad you had a good time, but I have a question," said Robin. "What," asked Starfire looking a little shocked. "Would you like to go with me next Friday," asked Robin a little nervous. "I thought you would never ask," said Starfire. Robin sighed in relief. "So, I guess this is good night," said Robin. "Yeah, umm, call me tomorrow I guess. Here's my work number," said Starfire writing it down on Robin's hand. "Thanks. I'll be sure to call," said Robin. Starfire walked over to Robin and leaned down (he was sitting on his bike) and hugged him. Robin immediately hugged back even though he was shocked. "See you soon," said Starfire pulling away and walking into the building. Robin started up the cycle and rode off.

A/N: Okay, how was that? It sucked eggs didn't it? No Starfire and Raven don't have powers and neither does Clark (Cyborg), Robin, or Billy (BB). I hope this wasn't horrible. I tried my hardest. Please review. I want 2 know what people think. Even if it is mean and nasty. Well, thanx a million. R&R.


	3. Coming over

**Another Chance**

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did, but I don't. Well, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

Starfire woke up the next with a smile. She hopped out of bed and took a quick shower. She soon got out and got dressed ready for work. She remembered that she had to pick up her kids so she called up Raven. "Hello," came Raven's tired voice. "Hello Raven. I am just calling to tell you that I am coming to pick up the kids," said Starfire. "Its okay, we'll drop them off later," said Raven. "Thanks," said Starfire hanging up. Star grabbed her purse and keys and locked up the house. She got in the car and started off to work. When she got there she unlocked the daycare and flipped on the lights signaling that it was open.

**_Robin _**

Robin woke up early in the morning and got up. He took a shower and got ready for work. He remembered that he had to call Starfire today so he grabbed her number and walked out the door. He parked his bike and walked into the hospital. "Hey Robin! How was your date," asked Clark. "It was great! I even got her to go out with me on Friday," answered Robin. "So, she's unavailable," asked Clark. "Sorry, she's mine," said Robin. "That sucks. She was so pretty," said Clark. "Not only that. She has a great personality. She is sweet and funny yet mysterious. She has a dark past from what I can tell," said Robin hanging up his coat. "So, you're saying that you know everything about this girl except her past," asked Clark. "Yeah, I brought it up one time and she instantly turned depressed. It scared me," said Robin. "Wow, she has to be interesting. I have got to meet one of her friends," said Clark. "Maybe I can hook you up. I have to call her today and she might know a few people," said Robin.

"Would you really do that for me," asked Clark. "Yeah, but I have to start work. I'll call her at lunch," said Robin walking into the ER.

**_Starfire_**

Ding, ding. Starfire's head perked up as her first parent coming in the door. "Good morning Mrs. Smith. Will I be watching Mark today," asked Starfire. "Yes, I was originally going to spend the day with him, but I was called in," said Mrs. Smith. "Well, that's okay. What time will you be picking him up," asked Starfire. "Around 4:30," answered Mrs. Smith. "Okay then, see you later," said Starfire. Mrs. Smith left leaving Mark at the daycare. An hour later the place was filled with kids. "Okay kids! It's movie time," shouted Starfire over the kids laughter. "What movie are we going to watch," asked a kid. "Today you are going to see...The Lion King," said Starfire popping the tape in. All the kids glued their eyes to the screen. Starfire sighed as she waited at her desk for Robin to call.

**_Robin_**

Robin walked out of the ER a couple hours later and sat down in the cafeteria. "So, will you call her," asked Clark sitting next to him. "Fine," said Robin taking out his cell phone. He dialed Starfire's number and listened to the rings. "Hello, Starfire speaking, how may I help you," asked Starfire all professional like. Robin laughed into the phone. "What's so funny? They pay me to say that I didn't ask," said Starfire. "Nothing. So, having a good day," asked Robin. "Yeah... JIMMY! Don't pull Cecile's hair! Sorry, Jimmy wasn't watching the movie," said Starfire. "You see why I hate kids," asked Robin. "No. Kids are adorable and anybody who hates them are crazy," answered Starfire. "Then call me crazy because I hate them," said Robin. Starfire giggled into the phone. "Robin! Ask," said Clark. "Who was that," asked Starfire. "Just a friend. He wants to know if you have any friends who want a date," said Robin. "I do, but she is engaged," said Starfire getting up. "Sorry, her friend is engaged," said Robin. Clark looked away.

"Hold on a sec," said Starfire. "Ok," said Robin. "Movie times over! Nap time," said Starfire turning off the movie. Robin could hear moans and "I don't wanna take a nap" in the back round. Robin laughed. "What? It's time for their naps," said Starfire. "Whatever. So what are you doing today," asked Robin. "Nothing really. I have to watch my kids, but that's an all day job," said Starfire. "I bet," said Robin. "If you'd like, you can come over," said Starfire turning out the lights. "Sure, what time," asked Robin. "Doesn't matter," said Starfire. "How about I come over around 8:00 so I can get out of my uniform," said Robin. "Okay, I'll see you then," said Starfire. "Okay, you live in the apartment building on Fifth Street," asked Robin. "Correct. I'll see you soon. Bye," said Starfire hanging up. Robin hung up the phone. "I hear you have a date tonight," said Clark. "Yeah, I'm just going to her place though. Nothing to date-ish," said Robin. "Yeah, well tell me that after you kiss her," said Clark. "I'm not going to kiss her! Why do you think I'm going to kiss her," asked Robin shocked. "Because, you always kiss the girl after your second date," answered Clark. "Whatever. But if I do end up kissing her, I'm not going to tell you," said Robin getting up.

"Where you going," asked Clark. "I want to finish up early so I can get ready for my _date_," said answered Robin. "Yeah well! I'll show you who has a date!" shouted Clark. Robin just waved him off as he walked out of the cafeteria.

**Starfire **

Starfire hung up the phone and sunk into her chair. _**I can't believe it! He asked me out on another date! I can't wait for Friday! Wait, I'm going to see him tonight. What am I going to wear! Oh man the kids. He doesn't like kids, but I can't get rid of them just because of him and Raven will kill me if I dump them on her doorstep again. He'll just have to live with them I guess. My house! I have to get it straightened up! Shit! This sucks. I have to work all day and clean up my house too! Oh well, the things I do to impress people** _thought Starfire. Ding, ding. Starfire looked up and she saw Raven and Billy walk in. "Hey, how were they," asked Starfire walking over to her friends. "They were fine. Billy wore them out with that video game of his," said Raven. "Crimson beat me at my own game," said Billy in shock. "Looks like they had a busy night," said Starfire. "Yeah. So, how was your date? Did he kiss you," asked Billy. "Billy! Don't ask those kind of personal questions and go put the kids down on a sleeping bag," said Raven. Billy nodded and walked off.

"How was your date," asked Raven. "Perfect! Robin is so perfect! Only one flaw though," said Starfire. "And that would be," asked Raven. "He hates kids," said Starfire. "Well, maybe he isn't so perfect for you," said Raven. "I don't know, but he's coming over tonight," said Starfire. "What are you going to do with the monsters," asked Raven. "He'll just have to live. I can't just keep on calling a babysitter for them," said Starfire. "That's right. Show him whose boss," said Raven. "Can you the monsters Friday night," asked Starfire. Raven fell over anime style. (For those of you who don't know what that is, it is when a person just falls over with a seat drop on their head. Its quite funny). "Whatever happened to not calling a babysitter," asked Raven. "He is taking me out to dinner," said Starfire. "Oh, so that's why you want the monsters at my house," said Raven. "Yeah, we'll watch them," said Billy walking back to them. "Billy! She can't just keep on dumping them on us," said Raven. "Come on Rae, this is the first boyfriend she has had in one year. Let her have some fun," said Billy. "I understand her predicament Billy but she needs to learn that she can't dump those three on us every single time she has a date," said Raven.

"Raven, you know I would hire a babysitter, but I don't have the money to pay. You guys are my only hope if I want to have a personal life," said Starfire. "Rae, let her go on her date. Its not like we have anything better to do," said Billy. "Billy please don't make me chose. I don't want to have those monsters tearing up my house every Friday," complained Raven. "They don't tear up _our _house! You just want to have an excuse not to have them. You are a great aunt and a great example," said Billy. Starfire sat down on the rug watching them fight with interest. "Billy I love those kids, but I don't want to become their mother! If Star keeps on dumping them on us every Friday I will go out of my mind," said Raven. "Like you aren't already out of your mind," whispered Billy almost inaudible. "What was that" asked Raven tapping her foot. "Nothing," said Billy all to quickly. "Whatever. They are not coming over Friday. End of story," said Raven stomping her foot to prove her point. Starfire got up and stared at her feet with a hurt look on her face.

"Well, thanks any way. I suggest you leave. The kids will be waking up soon," said Starfire sounding emotionless to hide her pain. Raven walked out. "Sorry Star. I tried. I really did. Look, if you want I will take the kids out to dinner Friday and you can go on your date," offered Billy. "No Billy. Raven is right. I need to learn responsibility," said Starfire clapping her hands to wake up the children. "Star, you are entitled to some happiness," said Billy. "I know, but I can't depend on you guys to baby-sit every time I have a date," said Starfire. "BILLY," shouted Raven. "I got to go. My offer still stands. Call me if you change your mind," said Billy running out the door. Starfire sighed as the kids woke up and walked over to the story rug.

**_Robin_ **

A few hours passed and Robin walked out of the ER covered in blood as usual. "Clark, did any one call for me," asked Robin walking out. "No, but I called a friend who called a friend who knows this guy who called a friend and hooked me up," said Clark seemingly happy. "Repeat please," said Robin with a confused look. "Never mind. You might want to get going. You have 45 minutes to get home, shower, change, and get to your girlfriend's house before you're late," said Clark shutting down the computer. "I know. I'm leaving," said Robin grabbing his keys and running out the double doors. Robin got home and took a quick shower to get the smell of blood off his body so Star wouldn't get sick. He got out of the shower and changed into some baggy, khaki jeans and a blue t-shirt. He looked at his watch; Quarter till eight. He grabbed his jacket, helmet, and keys and walked out the door. He jumped on his bike and was at her apartment building five minutes early.

He got off his bike and walked up to the listings and read Starfire's name. He walked in the building and got to her door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

**_Starfire_**

(This is after Starfire got off of work) Starfire got out of the shower and got redressed. She was wearing a long, pink skirt (ankle high) and a pale pink shirt. He hair was up in a ponytail with 2 pieces of hair hanging down. She walked into the kitchen and started making dinner. "MOMMY!!!!! CRIMSON PULLED MY HAIR," cried MoonFlower walking up to her mother. "Awe, come here baby," said Starfire bending down to pick her child up. "Mom! I didn't do anything to that crybaby. She just wants me in trouble," said CrimsonSun walking in. "Mommy, Crimson did pull her hair. I saw the whole thing," said SeaDiamond. "Crimson, I am in a good mood so I will let you off the hook as long as you say you're sorry," said Starfire feeling generous and happy. "Sorry MoonFlower," said CrimsonSun not wanting to get into any trouble. MoonFlower just jumped out of Star's arms and ran happily into the living room with SeaDiamond. CrimsonSun just walked into his room. Starfire went back to cooking dinner when she heard a knock. "COMING," shouted Starfire. Starfire walked up to the door and took a deep breath. She opened the door and there she saw Robin just standing there.

"Hi," said Starfire moving out of the way so he could walk in. "Hi," said Robin. "I hope you like spaghetti because I'm making that for dinner," said Starfire closing the door. "Yeah, that's fine. So, how are you," asked Robin quite nervous. "Fine thank you. Umm... you can sit down. Dinner will be ready in a second," offered Starfire. "No, its okay. Is there anything I can help you with," asked Robin trying to be polite. "No, but thanks any way," said Starfire walking back to the stove. "MOMMY! I GOT A OUCHY," cried SeaDiamond. "Oh, oh, oh, oh. What happened baby," asked Starfire. Robin just watched Star with a content smile on his face. _**I could get used to this living. Star is so...sweet and caring. God, why does she have to have kids? I guess I'll have to learn to accept that. She seems so...perfect** _thought Robin. "I stepped on my crown and now I gots a ouchy," cried SeaDiamond. "Oh, you poor baby. Let mommy get you a ouchy healer and you'll be as good as new," said Starfire getting up. "Robin, can you hold SeaDiamond while I get her a band aid," asked Starfire.

"Me," asked Robin shocked. "Who else has the name of Robin and is in this apartment," asked Starfire. "Did I mention that I don't do well with kids," asked Robin innocently. "Robin, its just for a minute. Will you please," asked Starfire. Robin sighed and stood up. "How about you tell me where the band aids are and I'll go get them," offered Robin. "Robin! Seriously, I need you to hold SeaDiamond for 2 minutes. And I don't want you looking in my place. Just please hold her," said Starfire sounding annoyed. SeaDiamond started to cry and Starfire instantly turned soft. "What is it," asked Starfire looking at her daughter. "My ouchy hurts and you are scaring me," cried SeaDiamond. Starfire sighed. "Never mind Robin, I'll get it and watch her," said Starfire disappearing down the hall. MoonFlower walked into the kitchen and looked at Robin. "You know, if you are trying to get my mommy to like you, you aren't doing such a great job. My mommy says that you would be perfect if only you liked us. Do you hate us?" asked MoonFlower in a talkative way. Robin blushed. "Its not that I hate you, its just I don't know how to act towards kids," said answered Robin. "I can teach you. Then my mommy will marry you," said MoonFlower excitedly. Robin's eyes went bug eyed as MoonFlower skipped out of the room.

Starfire returned a few minutes later with SeaDiamond who was currently staring at her "ouchy". "Robin, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost," said Starfire. "Sorry. MoonFlower just said something," said Robin. "What did she say," asked Starfire putting SeaDiamond. "She just said that you thought I was perfect and that if I liked kids you would marry me," said Robin. Starfire blushed. "She is lying. I didn't say any of that. She is just wanting a father," said Starfire trying to cover up her blush. "I know, I was just surprised. But I do have to say you have the cutest kids," said Robin. "Thank you, but I thought you hated kids," said Starfire. Robin shook his head. "What I mean is I just don't get along with them," said Robin. "Well, you lied to me. You said you hated kids," said Starfire walking over to the stove. "Then I lied," said Robin. Starfire nodded. "KIDS ITS TIME FOR DINNER," shouted Starfire while turning off the stove. She poured the sauce on the pasta and set it on the table.

CrimsonSun raced out of his room and MoonFlower and SeaDiamond skipped into the kitchen. The kids took their seats and Starfire served them. "I think you are a big boy. Can you serve yourself," asked Starfire to Robin. "I think I can," said Robin. Starfire giggled. Robin served himself and then they ate in silence except for a few slurping noises. "Mommy, we're done, can we go play video games," asked CrimsonSun. "Yes, but only for a half and hour. Then its bed time," said Starfire. The three kids scurried off to the living room and glued their eyes to the screen. "Robin, can you hand me your plate," asked Starfire starting to clear the table. "Let me help," said Robin getting up and grabbing a few plates off the table. "Thanks, but you don't have to. I can handle it," said Starfire walking over to the sink and turned on the water. "But I want to," said Robin walking over to the sink as well. "Thanks. I appreciate it," said Starfire starting to clean the dishes. A few minutes later they finished the dishes and Star turned off the water. "All done. Now what do you want to do," asked Starfire throwing the towel she was using in the sink. "I don't know," said Robin. Starfire started walking to the table but slipped on a puddle of water on the floor. Robin tried to catch her but he fell in the process.

As soon as Starfire hit the floor and looked over to Robin who was next to her she started laughing. Robin looked at her in a confused fashion. Starfire just kept on laughing. She tried to stop but the more she tried the harder it was to breathe. "Starfire, what's so funny about falling," asked Robin still confused. "The..... look..... on..... your..... face," answered Starfire cracking up. Robin thought about it for a minute and cracked up as well. A few minutes later they both stopped laughing so they could breathe. "Starfire, what just happened," asked Robin getting up and helping Starfire up. "I don't know, but I couldn't help myself from laughing," answered Starfire. Robin looked at his watch. "Look its getting late. Maybe I should leave," said Robin. "Yeah, maybe you should," said Starfire. Starfire lead Robin over to the door. She knew the kids were sound asleep so she walked him out to his bike.

"I had a great time tonight," said Starfire. "Me too. I am glad I was able to see you," said Robin. Starfire blushed. "We are still on for Friday, right," asked Robin. "No, I forgot. My friend can't baby-sit and I don't think we can take them with us," said Starfire looking disappointed. "Don't worry, I will ask my friend," said Robin. "I don't know. I haven't met him," said Starfire. "Why don't you come over to my place tomorrow night and bring the kids over to. Clark is coming over so we can place some cards," said Robin. "Sure, what time and where do you live," asked Starfire. "I live in the apartment building on Maple Street and come over around 6:30. I get off early," said Robin. "Okay, I have the day off tomorrow," said Starfire. Robin walked over to Starfire and she hugged him. "Thanks again," said Starfire. "No problem. Night," said Robin. "Night," said Starfire kissing him lightly on the cheek. Robin blushed and put on his helmet. "Bye," said Starfire waving after him.

Star walked back up to her apartment and she turned off all the lights. She quickly opened the kids' room to check up on them. When she saw that they were okay she closed the door and walked into her own room. She changed her clothes and fell asleep.

**_Robin _**

Robin arrived home 10 minutes after he left. He unlocked his door and closed it. He walked over to his machine. He didn't have any messages so he walked into his room and changed into his nightclothes. He got into his clothes and fell asleep instantly.

**A/N**: Okay, I am sorry if it sucked. I like this plot and I am going to keep writing it. Well, I want a few reviews, but that is all I ask for. I know the people are out of character for themselves, but that is because that is how they act on the show. This is how I think they would act in reality. I know Raven seemed mean, but she brought up a good point. Well, please read and review


End file.
